Epic rap battles of Alvin and the chipmunks
by MJ dancer
Summary: Based on the epic rap battles of history, the cartoon characters from the 1980's cartoon series compete against their C.G.I and live counterparts.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's how it all started. I was browsing for something new on the Alvin and the chipmunks section for Fan Fiction and found an updated fan fic called AATC song book by Jack Holmes and found an updated chapter on there called Michael Jackson played by Alvin vs Elvis Presley played by Simon. The introduction said the songs from epic rap battles of history from You tube. So I read the chapter, left a review and went on You tube to watch the epic rap Battle with Nice Peter and a young guest star performing as Michael Jackson and Epic Lloyd playing as Elvis Presley. Then I watched some other epic rap battles which caught my interest and I've been watching the epic rap battles of history since. In fact, I've watched them so much that they inspire me to type down some for Alvin and the chipmunks. So just like on the the history rap battles that they're based on, you'll get to decide who won and who's next on your reviews. The cartoon characters will be competing against their C.G.I live counterparts. I hope you like what you read there. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: CARTOON ALVIN VS C.G.I ALVIN. BEGIN.  
**

Cartoon Alvin: Oh look what we got in fount of me.

A baby rat face squirrel with a hat on his head.

Why do you have an a on your hat?

You already got one on your hoodie.

You're only six inches tall.

So I could squash you with my footie.

And hey, would you please put some pants on?

Cause no one wants to see your butt cheeks.

I'll out dance you anywhere.

With every grove I can do.

And any scene your movies got,

mine on the cartoon series turn out better.

I belong to the chipmunks animation at it's best.

Cause mine's with Warner Brothers

and yours is with Fox.

C.G.I Alvin: I'm not a squirrel, I'm a chipmunk, just like you.

But look at you, you look like a half breed hybrid.

You're a four feet tall jerk,

with a face like a stick.

You wear your hat so often because your hair is always a mess.

And you always make a fuss about how big your fame is.

You think you're better than me?

You don't even have your own name on a Hollywood star.

But me, I won the international music awards,

and that is my best by far.

You better give up now.

Cause I'll be snaking rabies into your flash.

And you'll be crying hard, like big babies as my rabies slowly but surely kill you.

Cartoon Alvin: Will let me tell you this you little rodent.

Your movie theology are just versions of my cartoon series you midget.

Your movies got bad ratings, while my cartoon series got good ones.

Because mine are sweet and funny while yours are sweat and crappy.

Your movies get you spoiled brats on your face book profiles.

My mother's a sweet loving parent and yours is a hippie.

Dave accepted me and my brothers with love and care, from the first time he saw us.

But he didn't accepted you and your brothers till he found out you can sing.

And I hate to see your movies, because they make me sting.

C.G.I Alvin: I've seen how you met your Brittany Miller for the first time.

But unlike how I met my one, Yours isn't love at first sight.

Yeah I agree with you my movies are based on your cartoons.

I can't argue with you on that.

But because of how me and my brothers look so real,

we got more likes than you on face book.

And what do you mean I got far lower ratings than you.

Some just don't know a good cartoon based movie when they see one.

You may be taller than me, but I'm a bigger, better rock star than you.

You may have made Michael Jackson more famous, but I'm the one God himself made in tribute to the king of pop.

**WHO WON?  
**

**WHO'S NEXT?  
**

**YOU DECIDE!  
**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**So who won it, who is next? It's your call, so please tell me what you think on your reviews and I'll make it happen.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your votes my readers, but because I'm expecting more reviews on the later times I publish this fan fic, the winners will not be shown until I put the last chapter on. But it's because I promise to do who's next to do an epic rap battle on your decisions, I'll make it happen for real. But I'll be starting with the earliest and ending with the latest. So here you are, round two for epic rap battles battles of Alvin and the chipmunks. Enjoy.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS. CARTOON SIMON VS C.G.I BRITTANY. BEGIN.**

C.G.I Brittany: Whoa, I don't know where you came from, but you look furry for a geek.

Hey is all that you're wearing, glasses and a blue sweat shirt with a turtle neck?

I'm the girl of rock and roll, and I think I'm gonna win.

Hey, do us a favor and get rid of that ugly grin.

You think you going to win, I'll be changing your mind.

Like how Eleanor changes her taste in food.

I'll be beating you big time at this rap off.

And after it's over, you gonna feel like a goof.

Cartoon Simon: Clam it, cause you don't know who you're munking with here shorty.

I'll be the one winning this battle and leaving you feel so dumb while I look like a smarty.

I built a lot of inventions and did a lot of experiments from my study.

Unlike you, who's too well focused on your look my female chipette buddy.

I too am a chipmunk, it's just that I'm from a different animation.

Which trust me is much better than those movies your in, your shows in for a domination.

Cause I'm the chipmunk who's even smarter than Steven Hawking.

And I'll be catching you after I sneak on you by stalking.

C.G.I Brittany: Don't think you're gonna catch me, I'll be clawing you before you can catch me.

For I'm so powerful, even my boy friend Alvin backs up from me you see.

I'll be putting a lot of unbearable pain right in your chest and up your ass.

And you're gonna be dead and rolling out on the grass.

Cause I'll be kicking you out harder than a bull.

And you be rolling out, like a blue clad ball.

Cartoon Simon: Now you and your sisters just watch your self's and your dummy rears.

I'm not the one looking like a chipette version of Brittany Spears.

Who by the way is in a terrible female mixture of Michael Jackson and Elvis Presley.

And no one wants to be you friend for real, not even Alvin, because you're too bossy.

I have some things down by lab that need testing you fit in nicely, so my lab will be your stage.

Why not I'll take you there by cage.

Normal pov: Cartoon Simon lifts up a cat carrier and reaches for C.G.I Brittany. But C.G.I Brittany squeaks in panic and scampers off before cartoon Simon could grab her.

**WHO WON?  
**

**WHO'S NEXT?  
**

**YOU DECIDE.  
**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS.**

* * *

**Rap battle three coming up next.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rap battle three now up, decided by my friend Chipmunksforlife. Have a read and see what you think.  
**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: C.G.I SIMON VS CARTOON THEODORE. BEGIN.  
**

C.G.I Simon: Has my kind involved in an instinct with me falling behind, or are you from the future?

You look to me like the chipmunk and dog D.N.A s in a pretty bad mixture.

Relax cartoon Theodore, I like your sweet personality.

But you look to me more like you're not fit to be a celebrity eventually.

You see my rock 'n' roll guitar, it looks the same as the one played by Elvis Presley.

So you can take your drum sticks and shove them up your ass you fat Yankee.

Now as you can tell, I got the brains for rhyme.

That is why they call me the smart one.

Cartoon Theodore: Gee C.G.I Simon, your rap is awesome.

Nah, it seems to me more like it's so gruesome.

I can play my drum set better you can play your guitar, you're nothing.

You look like Mouthfoy cast a spell on Harry Potter and turned him to a fuzz ball or something.

you seem to be in an ugly form of half squirrel, half rat.

So you just wait till I wrack you with a cricket bat.

You think you're gonna beat me over your hippie mother?

I have a bigger chance than you in celebrity, so don't bother.

C.G.I Simon: I'm no hybrid, I'm a munkin chipmunk and chipmunks are related to squirrels.

Now believe me you don't want to see me upset, cause when I lash out, I make people squeal.

I'll be proving to the whole world that size doesn't matter.

Cause I'll be having your head be put on a platter.

Cartoon Theodore: Well mine's not a hippie and didn't leave me and my brothers in less then a week.

You don't have a chance against me because you're too small and weak.

You don't belong in the entertainment business, you belong in a testing lab.

people would hate you cause your hoodie makes you look like a scab.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS.**

* * *

**Coming soon, rap battle four and I promise it'll be a good one, so don't miss it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rap battle four is now up and ready. This one's done with the help of chipmunksforlife, but I had it changed a bit, got the rhyming and the second raps done myself.  
**

* * *

Normal pov: C.G.I Simon walks up to the stool that has been set up for him. He jumps onto the top of it and puts his headset on. He waits for the cartoon version of him to show up. When cartoon Simon comes on the stage, I make the announce before C.G.I Simon starts.

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: CARTOON SIMON VS C.G.I SIMON. BEGIN.  
**

C.G.I Simon: Whoa what we got here, it looks like a reject.

I mean seriously it looks like you're wearing a dress come on man go put some pants on or better yet make it a diaper, cause Imma have you sucking' your thumb and crying' before we're through you buck tooth deject.

You think you're so smart with your point outs and good grades?

I'm gonna make you feel as if your brain fades.

Cartoon Simon: You're calling me a reject you look like something someone would crap out you munking suspect.

I mean look at you you're only seven inches tall and brown the right size and shape to be flushed down the drain and I'm not a buck tooth deject.

Last time I checked, you are not the same as me so do us all a favor go back to the forest and if you come back I'll be waiting for ya with my baseball bat.

Cause in the end, you'll be the one feeling your brain fade and I'll be using you to test my experiments and inventions as my lab rat.

C.G.I Simon: How about you run for it before I claw you all over you brat?

For C.G.I Simon is nobody's lab rat.

Now come on, you shouldn't be scared of bring replaced, look, I'm your future.

So move over and make some room, for I'll be making a new feature.

Cartoon Simon: No munking way, I'll beat you on an I.Q test in a generation game.

For I been studying more while working on my raps before you came.

And I know it's true that I'm the one you're based on.

I'm the original and best Simon Seville, you unlike me however would be making people yarn.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**Coming up next, rap battle five. And It'll be the latest chose made by a reviewer. So if you want to the the first to decide who's next, you got a chance.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy typing another fanfiction story and I'm also been working as a trainee in a plant nursery and going out on the weekends. So I thought I should get rap battle five done while I have the chance, so here you are, rap battle five.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: CARTOON BRITTANY VS C.G.I BRITTANY? BEGIN.**

Cartoon Brittany: Oh my god, look what we got there.

A blonde rat with long hair and a bushy tail, boy that's rare.

You shouldn't bother wearing clothes, they make you so toxin.

And I've seen better dancing from my male counterpart, cartoon Alvin.

Stop making dresses for yourself and run back to the woods bitch.

Before I decide to put powder on you that would make ya scratch 'n' itch.

You are a fake, and a phony, I'm the real Brittany Miller.

What you and your male counterpart can do, me and mine can do a lot better.

C.G.I Brittany: I think I would rather be voting for cartoon Alvin for school president, instead of you.

The times you and him ever hugged each other, I'd say that is very few.

You and your two sisters dance as if you're on Zulu.

You are the most spelled fictional brat since little Lulu.

I'll tell you how you and cartoon Alvin could build up your relationship, you need a date.

Get to him quickly and tell him that you love him before it's too late.

I couldn't even bare with your raps you tot.

I think the truth is cartoon me, your rhymes are so hot.

Cartoon Brittany: My rhymes are so hot because I'm from Australia.

I'm the best thing that's happened to pop music done by women since Madonna.

Everything you and your sisters do are just reruns of Lady Ga Ga.

You had it too slackly on your journey to the land of la la.

Me and Cartoon Alvin are in for some dream loving.

Just watch our special Valentine episode and episode one on season six of our cartoon series, the episodes called dreamlighting.

C.G.I: I sound more intelligent than you when I squeak.

I wonder if you know how to spell the word, speak.

You seem to me more like you're made for comedy.

Ross jr will regret you like how fashion regretted Freddie Mercury.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**Fanilly, rap battle five is done. Rap battle six coming up next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here we go, rap battle six.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: CARTOON THEODORE VS C.G.I THEODORE. BEGIN.**

C.G.I Theodore: How you gonna battle with me you big ball of lard?

I'll be getting you down and make you fall hard.

I'm cute and sweet, yeah everybody loves me.

But as far as I am, I'll knock you out with glee.

You're going to get it in this series of epic rap battles.

Just like how the Jackson five in two times, out done the beetles.

I'll play my drum set so load, that you will go deaf and can't hear.

Then after that, my drum sticks are coming up your rear.

Cartoon Theodore: That's what you think you chubby over fed little rat.

You fell out of a tree, so you're nothing but a below averaged I.Q spoiled little brat.

I'll knock you dead cold right up a wall.

Much harder than how Ryan plays at dodge ball.

You and I are both cute and sweet, but I'm more so than you are, bloody has been.

People like me better, cause I'm not too small to cook and could cook you up with some beans.

Then I'll serve you up with some bread on the side.

So why not you run with your C.G.I brothers run and hide.

C.G.I Theodore:What do you mean I'm too small to cook?

I made pop corn chicken once and you ain't getting any you rook.

How about you put on your record suit and assign for the record store.

Cause I know you do anything to impress cartoon Eleanor who is your whore.

Cartoon Theodore:Don't you call my best friend a whore you ignorant prick.

My drum solo's better than yours, for it sounds good enough to win me that big hot chick.

I'll flatten you, your C.G.I brothers and the C.G.I chipettes so bad, that I'll make you lot die.

Then I'll skin, chop and bake you lot into a pie.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT? **

**YOU DECIDE.**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this rap battle. Rap battle seven coming up next.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, rap battle seven is on. This one's done with the help of Mr J.H.F but changed to make the verses rhyme in different words.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: CARTOON BRITTANY VS C.G.I ALVIN. BEGIN.  
**

Cartoon Brittany: Hello Mr copycat.

I heard you were singing in high pitch well we have done that.

So you can stop being a little bitch.

When you are not looking me and real Alvin will slit your throat and dump your body in dirty ditch.

Have you seen what critics say about your movies? Everyone says they're not good in any bit.

Thirteen per cent on rotten tomatoes after spending over 150 million you would think they'd be a hit.

You C.G.I design just really sucks.

You've all got big heads, but I bet you've got small cocks.

C.G.I Alvin: Before you diss our design take a look at yourself, You look nothing like a chipmunk, man I worry about your health you brat.

You nose is munked up but that's about it.

Your just a spoiled little girl that can't sing for someone who's kind of like of a mole rat.

I couldn't give a munk about our film reviews at least in a rap battle I will know you will lose.

And we are copy you? you stole from female human celebrities in the first place.

And If I jail, it's because I messed up your face.

You are about to see how bad I can get this battle on.

Then after that, we'll let the viewers decide on who won.

Cartoon Brittany: That would be me cause I'm from chipmunks animation at it's best.

You, however are from chipmunks animation at it's worst you fuzzy little pest.

I don't know what you mean that I can't sing.

I can sing way better than your own Brittany Miller and she her unlike me and my sisters don't have their own song.

C.G.I Alvin: I don't care if she and her sisters don't have their own songs to sing.

Looking at you and them is enough to make my eyes sting.

And you maybe right that my movies based on your cartoon series.

But I'll have you so dizzy that you be seeing flying round your head, little birdies.

**WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT**

**YOU DECIDE.**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**Rap battle eight will be coming, but whoever is next is your decision.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers, rap battle eight is now up. For the first time, there's going to be a human in a rap battle for the chipmunk rap battles, Whyever made a disision on who's next didn't say which one so I have to pick it myself. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: CARTOON ALVIN VS LIVE DAVE. BEGIN.**

Live Dave: Why should you battle with me, I write down songs for rap.

I'll be getting them done within just a snap.

Just a pencil and a few pieces of paper and I'll be writing them down.

Flooding you with so many words that they'll make you drown.

You hybrid, I help my C.G.I chipmunk foster children take their fame to their advantage.

While you, your cartoon brothers and the cartoon chipettes have your chipmunk adventure.

I bet your rhymes will be followed by you having a close shave.

So bring it on you overgrown fuzz ball, bye the way my name is Dave.

Cartoon Alvin: You're not him, you don't sound, nor look anything like Dave.

The songs you claim you wrote, my Dad who is the real Dave wrote them and the music played for them would give people such a real big music wave.

Your piano vs his and his will always beat yours, because yours is a silly fake, just like you are.

And my Dave's piano's a real one, so even after bring in water it will still work, anyway it's you I can't bare.

For my Dad the real Dave let's me and my brothers make our own choices and only tell us to do things when it's time to do chores.

You on the other hand are just an up tight jerk, who doesn't even let the C.G.I chipmunks pick something to watch on T.V on their own, and no one wants to see your movies cause they make their eyes sore.

Live Dave: Watch it cartoon Alvin, you don't have to be rude.

What I wanted to do is just help them to choose dude.

And because they're so small, I have to be uptight, so I can protect them you overgrown mouse.

Why don't you get outta my face and go home to your two story wooden house.

Cartoon Alvin: I'm a munkin chipmunk, not a mouse you ass.

Because I'm even allowed by real Dave to have ideas for a concert, me and my brothers and the cartoon chipettes out popularized the C.G.I chipmunks and chipettes with class.

You do that overprotecting thing on your foster chipmunk kids, protection my butt.

I bet one day, you go too far on it and they'll leave you forever so you have no job and be living on the street.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**Rap battle nine, coming soon.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we, rap battle nine. It's Alvin and Brittany again but on the opposites this time and I just want to thank SIMON270 for helping me ion this since there were no decisions made on who's next on the reviews for rap battle eight. Anyway I hope you like this one so enjoy.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: CARTOON ALVIN VS C.G.I BRITTANY. BEGIN**

C.G.I Brittany: Look out boy, you be shocked when I out do you at rapping like how I outdone C.G.I Alvin in a school concert.

My looks are so hot, they would be leaving you feeling as dry as a desert.

I'm a realistic chipmunk, you look like a Mongol.

You look so freaky I should smack you and I'm sure it's cause I'm a female it should be legal.

Cartoon Alvin: You silly chipette, I'm a chipmunk in an imaginary futuristic form.

You however are a selfish little bitch who should've never been born.

And you're wrong, it's against the law to hit anyone, even for a female like you.

The number of people who had out done me is very few.

I've seen the squeakuel, you haven't out done C.G.I Alvin, he made you win by default.

I'm sure he'll be coming back for round two, take the real win with you going in defect and leave you with an assault.

C.G.I Brittany: Bull crap, my male counterpart doesn't even dream of assaulting me.

You don't look anything like what a chipmunk could be

And what is with you doing reruns of Michael Jackson?

How about you stop your moon walking so that I can climb up on you and poke you in the eye like a falcon.

Cartoon Alvin: yeah it's true that some of my moves are my based on his.

But I put the moonwalk to complete perfection and my performance is even bigger than this.

Now think of chipmunks evolving in body shape and by looking at me, it's not hard to think of that.

Hey watch out, you're about to get eaten by Toby's cat.

You look cold girl, why not put on some pants.

Cause I'm about to grab you and take you as my smart brothers lab rat.

Normal pov: Cartoon Alvin pulls out a pear of chipmunk sized pants form the left pocket of his sweat shirt, tosses them over to C.G.I Brittany who grabs them and cartoon Alvin grabs C.G.I Brittany by her tail and puts her in a cage, quickly slamming it shut and walks off as C.G.I yells at cartoon Alvin to let her out, just as Toby's cat runs by.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**So who you think won? It's your choice because I'm allowing readers to be free to choose and please, don't be afraid to decide who you want to be next.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, rap battle ten is coming along now. And I just want to thank Jigsaw1234 for making this decision, although he didn't put it in his review, he made it to me in private messaging. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Epic rap battles of Alvin and the chipmunks: C.G.I ELEANOR VS CARTOON THEODORE: BEGIN!  
**

Cartoon Theodore: Watch out sweet heart, I'll be rapping you down till my tousles jingle.

Nice dress and skirt you got there, what you're trying to do, camouflage in the jungle?

Like the one on the island because of C.G.I Alvin you and the others got stranded on.

I bet that rope holding the bucket you're in snapped off from you weighing a ton.

You got injured form falling down while me and real Eleanor went though without even a scratch.

You look like you could get squashed easy, even by been sat on, on a couch.

I'm more innocent than you, for scenes from my cartoon series were stolen by you and the others.

You and your so called family are just no match for the cartoon chipettes, their foster mother, my foster father, me and my brothers.

C.G.I Eleanor: Hello boyfriend, I hope it's okay for me to burg in.

For I'll be rapping and rhyming till your ears get filled with pain.

I faced injury by a twisted ankle, but I don't care about it.

For even with a twisted ankle, I can still dance, so you might as well quit.

You may be a great cook, but you sure do suck at sports.

You're so small to your brothers, they should neck name you shout.

I stole for your cartoon series but you shouldn't feel offended.

You copy from old movies and that's something to be avoided.

Cartoon Theodore: I didn't copy from them, I did my own versions of them with their permission.

And I'm funnier than you, so I deserve to have more attention.

A time for you and C.G.I Theodore to breed and you're still not allowed to mate.

You be so fed up with Dave's over protection, that you start filling up with hate.

You look so good in your clothes, but to be a star takes more than that.

it also takes bring a great singer and dancer to do it.

And how you do it makes you look like you need to practice more.

For there's school like old school and it'll get you served to the core.

Eleanor: Now watch it there Mr, there's no need to be dangerous.

Doing things like they do in the past isn't that obvious.

When me, my sisters and the C.G.I chipmunks get together, you won't even notice it coming.

we worked on new dance moves that look so great that it'll leave you gasping.

I'll be shaking my bootee with my bushy tail wagging.

While you, your brothers and the cartoon chipettes are going off swagging.

Now I may not be as good as your Cartoon Eleanor.

But I'm still better than you are, so buzz off or I'll grab an compressor.

**WHO WON?  
**

**WHO'S NEXT?  
**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**Well I hope this raps pretty good, I haven't done any for a while since the last time someone made a decision. Anyway, this is just another step closer to completing the very first series for the chipmunk rap battles. Just four more and they'll be the finales where I'll be competing at another author. So if you like to be in the finales, you're invited to come in. just give me your opinions, the winner with the best one gets to be in the finales. Until the next epic rap, I'm out.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, rap battle eleven. And boy, we finally got a Jeanette in this one, this is gonna rap.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: C.G.I ALVIN VS CARTOON JEANETTE! BEGIN!**

C.G.I Alvin: I'm G.C.I Alvin man and I'm a major rock star, baby.

My charming looks are as sweet as candy.

You are cartoon Jeanette with your to-to and round geeky glasses.

Your foster mother's an elderly woman who thinks she still looks hot with her poses.

And on top of that, you're very clumsy.

I bet it's from your pathways bring so bumpy.

If you're a chipmunk, where's your back stripes and tail.

And I think you may need more sleep, you look pail.

Cartoon Jeanette: No I don't look pail, I'm better looking than you are you jerk.

You have a dirty jock of underwear that's gross like"erk".

My cartoon series get children well entertained while your bad movie theology makes them want to broadly shout.

Your squeakueal will the remembered as a film that's been in cinema the same year as Michael Jackson died out.

And me and my cartoon sisters will be remembered as girls who started out the same as he became the king of pop.

Me, my sisters and the cartoon chipmunks are in a better forms than you are and I be smashing you while rhyming in this rap.

C.G.I Alvin: You don't have much muscle underneath your skin, so are you're kidding?

I'll be playing my guitar solo so load, it'll leave your ears ringing.

You and I are both orphans who found our ways to fame.

But if you brook your glasses, then who you have other than yourself to blame.

I'll be wowing fans with my rocking and rolling while you're in science class mixing potions.

You be nothing but a girl with glasses, teaming with your male counterpart cartoon Simon to by a way to turn rubbish into a power called fusion.

Cartoon Jeanette: That's because me and him are geniuses bringing hope for the future while you're goofing off like a spoiled high headed idiot.

You're only six inches tall, so I got enough muscle in my paws to crush you up like an apricot.

I don't need a fancy instrument to get to the top of the charts when I got my wonderful singing voice.

And it can do more than make ears ring, it'll make you deaf, so give up or not hear anymore, your choice.

You wear a nice hoodie, but that's about it.

Your movie theology's an epic fail while my cartoon series a major success, so I think you should quit.

Why don't you go on home and play with C.G.I Theodore a game of Moco polo.

My singing sounds way better than your guitar solo.

**WHO WON? **

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**Just a reminder, the finale rap battle will be having two authors and if you like to be in the finale, please don't be afraid to ask. Rap battle twelve coming up next.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Getting very close to the finales, isn't it. Well there's only two chances left, so if you like to be in the finales, tell me in your reviews or in private massaging. Just one rule, no course language beyond T-rated. You know, the ones starting with s or f. Anyway, here's rap battle twelve.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: C.G.I ALVIN VS CARTOON DAVE! BEGIN!**

Cartoon Dave: Why would you want to battle against this song writer?

I'll be having you bruised by my rhymes till come winter.

I accepted my foster sons lovingly from the night I found them on my door step.

Your hot tempered version of me, is an air headed jock strap.

Every song he claimed he wrote, I'm the one who wrote them up.

And they're better sang from my three son's as a chipmunk group.

I'm a great song writer, a wonderful presentation.

Call me David Seville son, cause it's capturing of a imitation.

C.G.I Alvin: Yo, Alvin Seville here for an awesome music offer.

Watch me crush this middle age updated sixties foster father.

I'll grab a sharp knife and slit your three son's thoughts.

Then I'll have them skinned up for a few fur coats.

I'm a boy of rock and roll and a chipmunk of rhymes.

You're just a middle aged man falling behind with the times.

I'm in a tight hoodie, but you're in for a shock.

When I play my guitar solo with my black beauty to rock.

Cartoon Dave: Shut it, my three sons are twice the major rock stars than you and your brothers would ever be.

And your movies lack in decent script writing as the older fans can see.

For my cartoon series is filled with it, thanks to the Warner Brothers corporation.

So join or get captured C.G.I Alvin cause it's all about good classic introduction.

C.G.I Alvin: No way, I'm staying.

Normal pov: Cartoon Simon suddenly pops out of no where beside cartoon Dave holding a net gun with both his paws and right shoulder. He aims it at C.G.I Alvin and shoots a net at him and the net wraps around C.G.I Alvin, closing in on him before he has a chance to escape. Cartoon Simon throws his net gun aside, runs to the netted up C.G.I Alvin who's hopelessly struggling to get out the net, picks him up and runs back into nowhere, thanking cartoon Dave as he does so.

Cartoon Simon: Thanks Dave.

Cartoon Dave: No worries Simon.

Me: Great. Now who is going to finish this battle? Who? Who? Who?

Normol pov: Toby suddenly came into the scene while putting his play station portable in the fount left pocket of his pants saying that he will.

Toby: Alright I got my gaming to catch up on so let's get this done over.

I utter bite you hard like a dog named Rover.

Your parents work in a farm and they in retirement age.

And when my friends find out what happened to my own Alvin and Brittany, they gonna come at you with rage.

Your songs are not a hit unless the chipmunks you're raising sings them.

It's bad enough that your family makes mine look like a sham.

But when those cartoon chipmunks search for their mother and reunite with her dude, that's too bad.

Cause from that, for a couple of nights they'll be leaving their foster Dad.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**Alright people, two more then they'll be the finales coming up afterwards. Oh and I like to say that I'm sorry to chipmunksforlife for not taking his suggestion, but I already done cartoon Alvin vs C.G.I Alvin on the first rap. But I promise I'll do it as a first rap for the second series. But till then, season one's going to continue to the finish. Rap battle thirteen is up next.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright rap battle thirteen ready to roll. Last chance people, if you wanna be on the finales, there's only one more rap to go though. Any way, here's rap battle thirteen.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: LIVE CHARLENE VS CARTOON BRITTANY! BEGIN!**

Live Charlene: Yo, I'm Charlene and I do photos for a magazine.

My rhymes will make you jump like cartoon Alvin on a trampoline.

You look like a rat faced version of Brittany spears.

And I bet your jealousy of cartoon Alvin's fame has you reduced to tears.

You and your sisters live with a lady that's way old school.

My star photos are so hot, they make fans drool.

I'm a friend of four Seville's, one a manager and three major rock stars.

So try anything on me and they'll have you behind bars.

Cartoon Brittany: They're not talented and neither are you sister.

You look like Lady Ga ga's Mother.

You stole the name from cartoon Alvin's ex chipette girlfriend.

Like how fame's stolen by the C.G.I versions of me and my sisters boyfriends.

I'll out dress and dance you to make you look like a fool.

For there is no school like old school.

I'm gonna come on you like a member of a alley.

Then I'll whoop your ass right into Sydney.

Live Charlene: Sydney's in Australia you blonde midget.

No offense girl, but you're a fuzzy little rodent.

Come on girl, let me just take your picture.

By the way, the magazine I work for thinks you're a weird little creature.

Normal pov: Live Charlene takes cartoon Brittany's picture. The camera flash's and makes a bright light, blinding cartoon Brittany. Cartoon Brittany covers her eyes as she shuts them, but it's too late, for her eyes were hurt by the blinding of the light and she's whining from it.

Me: Cartoon Brittany's been blinded. I don't think she could finish this battle. She's reaching her left paw out to someone. Oh my gosh, I thought she was dead. It's, it's...

Normal pov: The person who's name I'm about to scream out grabs cartoon Brittany's hand to guide her.

Me: BEATRICE MILLER!

Beatrice Miller: Alright, it's about time.

Let me show you youngsters how to really rhyme.

I don't come up to people with things made of glass.

But when it comes to bitches, I smash up some bitch ass.

I'm the foster mother of Brittany and the chipettes.

You best beat it, or I'll devour you like a heap of cherries.

Bitch, you have a poor date with Live Dave, I just don't know why.

Or I know is the mistake of generation X is your generation Y.

Normal pov: After finishing the rap, Beatrice Miller guides cartoon Brittany home as she tries to comfort her.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**Warning: Only one more chance to take your vote to be in the finales, so if you want to be in finale's this is your last chance. Rap battle fourteen coming up.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is it readers, it's one more rap before the finales. I have three authors in there, I only need one to be in there with me, but that's okay. I'll have them come in on the second half. right now, here's rap battle fourteen.**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: LIVE JULIE VS CARTOON VINNY. BEGIN.  
**

Cartoon Vinny: Bye dear, I'm leaving before dream time for me and my boys comes near.

Normal pov: Cartoon Vinny waves her right paw as she leaves the living room of her house in her world moving left, leaving live Julie with her hands on her hips in her world staring at the spot cartoon Vinny just left. Suddenly, cartoon Vinny jumps back into the spot she's been in before in her world before she continues rapping.

Cartoon Vinny: Because we both know which female is going to win around here.

I'll show you how a loving mother cares for her young ones.

I'll break you down so bad, you feel you got served all the way to your bones.

So come on and being it, I'll knock you down like a boar.

My rhymes will ring in your ears like Dave screaming Alvin's name as load as a roar.

I got a punch in the stomach for Ian Hawk and a kick between the thighs for Toby.

And I'll be coming at your class with my friends for I got enough to form an army.

Live Julie: I'm the teacher for the music class of West Eastern High.

I hear you call yourself a loving mother but I can't help but think that you, couldn't feed them anymore and left them on a man's doorstep.

Why don't you join them in their easier way of life by moving in with them, or if you can't how about keeping in touch with them online by facebook.

You maple leave eating bitch, how are your acorns doing?

I'll be teaching my students music, have fun playing your piano.

Cartoon Vinny: You know dear, rapping against you is not even fun.

It's like C.G.I Simon has your brain on stun.

I'm from a cartoon series classic, you're from a C.G.I/live movie clunker.

I'm gotta shove a stick up your ass and feed you to a badger.

Live Julie: Class, we're going on a field trip to eagle stone national park so I can beat this rodent.

We'll see how cartoon Dave likes my milk giving breasts.

I mean come on Vinny, there's no way you'll come out alive for when your weak friends see me they'll be like dram it it's Julie.

I'll double smack you, you little time falling back bitch, now take your furry little ass out of my class room.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS**

* * *

**YA HOO! Finally we're up to the finales. Now as i said before, i'll be having three authors in it with me. I know who they are and I'm not saying who. Besides, all will be revealed the next time I update.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! we're finally in the finale for epic rap battles of Alvin and the chipmunks. The winners will be revealed from the decisions made on the reviews and also from my private massaging and since some of same the same characters were in more than one rap, the winners will be on who has the most votes on all the raps instead of just one. Right, that's the disclaimer done, here's the finale for the chipmunk rap battles. But before that, I like everyone to know that me and the other three authors are not really rapping against each other, this rap's written just for fun. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: MJ DANCER VS H.F. MUNKMADNESS BEGIN.  
**

H.F. MunkMadness: this is one fic kid you won't ever renew.

I'll out rhyme you, dislike you and not review.

You be good at rhyming someday, I promise punk.

But for now you stick to writing for both generations of Alvin and the chipmunks.

I'll butcher up your pet dogs and eat them for dinner.

Then link to fanfiction, your twin brothers are buggers.

I can see you're upset from reading of Alvin suffering from depression from the look of your face.

You should log off, see, you're already getting rejected from the fan race.

Cause no one gives a dram who MJ dancer is.

Everyone knows your list of stories is where to read fic's of yours like this.

Mate the chipmunk rap battles might be the best T-rated fic you updated.

But remember, your inspiration was epic rap battles of history and Alvin and the chipmunks.

Me: E,R,B and A.A.T.C were my inspirations to begin, that's no lie mate.

But I got the brains to give Alvin and the chipmunks their own rap battles, which gave me a good excuse to write.

Look at you, let me say what I see from you.

You're like a sidekick of C.G.I Alvin and not a very good too.

I'll have the cartoon version of him dance and move like the real Michael Jackson.

Put him on the Simpson's and by his own free will, he would murder Bart and Homer Simpson.

You know the C.G.I version aren't as good as the cartoon.

So you and C.G.I Alvin can both kiss mine and cartoon Alvin's rumps and pretend it's bacon.

Normal pov: H.F. MunkMadness was about to do his next rhymes at me when we suddenly heard a shout.

Mr J.H.F: YO!

Normal pov: H.F. MunkMadness and I both turned our heads to where the shout came from and Mr J.H.F pops out from hiding, asking if some one said bacon before he started rapping.

Mr J.H.F: Did some one say bacon?

The both of you should take it from me.

Don't ever fall behind with the times.

For that's something for the minds of old folks, for that I don't have a doubt.

If you break every rule of this website, then you better sign out.

Don't get me wrong, I know we don't need to forget the past culture.

But it's more important to look to the future.

You two need to stop creating such madness.

And learn to write stories of awesomeness.

Jigsaw1234: Did somebody say awesomeness?

Normal pov: The rapper for this rap comes walking to the middle of the scene with me, H.F. MunkMadness and Mr J.H.F staring at him as he starts rapping.

Jigsaw1234: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii, you want to mess with me?

I'm a tough author you need to be.

Writing my side of the cartoon movies.

Also the cartoon series.

Giving my point of view of Alvin and the chipmunks beating the bullies.

I'm a big fan of the chipmunks, look up my list of stories and see.

That Alvin, his brothers and the chipettes too have inspired me.

You don't know what you're doing, when you try to bust a rhyme against a mind like Jigsaw1234.

You find that the good old classics is what people on the right minds would be living for.

Normal Pov: I suddenly have a flashback of reading the rules and guidelines and seeing that Jigsaw had broken some. I remember breaking some myself without meaning to, but found that he's brok more than me. Then I got cross at him and other two rappers.

Me: Look mate, I can take it from you breaking some rules, but that's it.

Screw the chipmunk rap battles and you three, I quit.

Normal pov: I stormed one and a half meters away from the other three and stood on a spot with my arms crossed and my back to them. The other three looked at one another, then we all heard some foot steps coming from the right of the scene. We looked towards where the sound of foot steps came from.

Me: Si Heaves?

Jigsaw 1234: Oh shoot.

Mr J.H.F: You two Aussie bullocks know that man?

Normal pov: Si Heaves comes walking into the scene. He stops in fount of all four of us and takes a glimpse of each of us. Then Si has his eyes on me, walks right to me slowly, stops right in fount of me and slaps me on the left cheeck with his right hand, which hurts.

Me: Ow.

Si Heaves: Not only are you not going to quit the rap battles for the chipmunks MJ dancer, you're gonna make them bigger, you're gonna make them better, include OC's, also include Dave, the chipmunks and other characters from the earlier and slightly later generations. And you be having it M-rated to allow higher course Lagrange.

Me: Well I guess there could be a second season.

Normal pov: Si Heaves slaps me the same way as did before.

Si Heaves: Yes, exactly. And you (Turns his head to Jigsaw 1234) Mr jigsaw 1234, you shouldn't be using your real name course it doesn't help your cyber security, so you should stop letting everyone know that name expect for MJ dancer on private messaging for he knows well enough not to spread it round.

Jigsaw 1234: I already did.

Si Heaves: Great.

Nomal pov: Si turns his head back to me.

What am I supposed to write for the chipmunks? Cause I'm planning to start on season two in November.

I think you should give that comeback for how Vinny got Alvin, Simon and Theodore. You know, like you promised.

Me: Okay, but I have to ask Vinny to tell me on how she got her first litter before I can write it down.

Normal pov: Si slaps me again, but harder so it's more painful this time. Then came the comments from some of the chipmunks and chipettes.

**Cartoon Alvin: If season two doesn't have an OC that's Michael Jackson based, I'll strangle MJ dancer with my furry paws.**

**C.G.I Brittany: Probably one of the best things written for us this year.**

**Cartoon Theodore: Videos are for people who can't picture things in their heads themselves.**

**Cartoon Simon: Pass the I-pad please MJ dancer?**

**C.G.I Simon: Excellent rhymes.**

Normal pov: The title for the chipmunk rap battles series pops up in fount of the readers/viewers before I read it out.

**Me: Epic... rap... battles of Alvin and the chipmunks.**

* * *

**That's the finales. To finish it up I'll be showing the winners for the next time I update his, so see ya.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay you voted on the reviews and private messaging, now it's time to show them. Now changed due to new reviews, but it might be changed again if this fic gets more.**

* * *

**Cartoon Alvin - C.G.I Alvin**

**6 - 3**

**Cartoon Simon - C.G.I Brittany**

**3 - 2 **

**C.G.I Simon - cartoon Theodore**

**2 - 1**

**C.G.I SIMON - cartoon Simon**

**1 - 2**

**Cartoon Brittany - C.G.I Brittany**

**3 - 1**

**C.G.I Theodore - cartoon Theodore**

**1 - 2 **

**Cartoon**** Brittany - ****C.G.I**** Alvin**

**2 - 1 **

**Live Dave - Cartoon Alvin**

**1 - 2**

**C.G.I Brittany - cartoon Alvin**

**2 - 1**

**Cartoon Theodore - C.G.I Eleanor**

**1 - 3**

**C.G.I Alvin - cartoon Jeanette**

**1 - 2**

**Cartoon Dave - C.G.I Alvin - Live Toby**

**2 - 0 - 1**

**Live Charlene - Cartoon Brittany - Beatrice Miller **

**1 - 1 - 2**

**Cartoon Vinny - Live Julie**

**2 - 2**

* * *

**I just want to thank the authors who reviewed my first series for Alvin and the chipmunks. Jigsaw1234, **

**Chipunksforlife, **

**Simonseville101,**

** Alvinnascar5, **

**Chipmunkfanatic, **

**Kuro Rakka Shimo, **

**H.F. MunkMadness,**

** Mr J.H.F, **

**Jeanette M,**

** Die cookies, die,**

** Northgalus2002 and Andreabunton. Thank you lot so much for reviewing theses raps, thanks to you lot, I got fifty five reviews which would grow in a slightly higher number. I just wish more than one reader favors decent script writer over realism. But still, I'm looking forward to doing a second series with every charector from every generation and I'm also including OC's as well. And hopefully, I'll might see some of the cartoon one's get the highest points next time. But season two won't be starting until November this year, so until November comes,...**

**Cartoon chipmunk and chipettes, C.G.I. chipmunks and C.G.I chipettes: WE'LL SEE YOU FOR SEASON TWO! BYE!**

**Me: Ha, ha. Kids.  
**


End file.
